Bath Bomb
by Axel-KH
Summary: What happens when Zack discovers a new store when he goes shopping with Aerith?  Will Cloud suffer from Zack's choice in bath products?  Clack


A/N: Hey there, readers! I guess I'll start with the warning. Yaoi, slash, BL, boyxboy, whatever you wanna call it, it's in this story. If that's not what you wanna read, then how did you even find this fic? haha. Okay, yeah, this is a Zack/Cloud story which includes sexual content. I wouldn't say it's explicit, but I didn't want to rate it T just in case. Also, the store that Zack goes to is that soap and cosmetics store, LUSH. I was in there for the first time a couple of weeks ago, and I got inspired to write about the bath bombs. I could just picture Zack having way too much fun with them. So, all the names of the products and the descriptions of them don't belong to me, they belong to LUSH. The product names and descriptions are in italics, anyway, so you should be able to figure out what's not mine. Oh, and Zack's really good at memorizing those product labels. hahaha. I've never used any of these LUSH products either, so I have no idea what they smell like or anything. I just made it up. Anyway, I think that's it.

Oh, and I should be publishing a multi-chapter Clack fic before too long as well. I am almost finished of it. Then comes editing it, but hopefully I'll have it up before too long. Thanks for reading! And reviews are helpful and welcome. Just try not to be too harsh.

* * *

><p>Cloud jumped when he heard the front door slam shut. The sound of boots being kicked off and clunking to the floor could be heard even from the second floor where Cloud was desperately trying to get some work done.<p>

"I'm home, Cloudy!" Cloud smiled, but knew he wasn't going to get any more of his writing done for a while. It was hard to concentrate when Zack was home, for a number of reasons. The main one being that Zack just couldn't sit still, be quiet, and occupy himself while Cloud worked. As much as Cloud loved his spiky-haired partner, he had appreciated that Aerith had called and invited Zack to go out with her for a while. She knew as well as he did that Zack could sometimes be a bit of a handful.

Seconds after his boots had hit the floor, Zack came bounding up the stairs, a plastic bag crinkling at his side. Cloud turned away from his desk, and eyed Zack, then the bag with apparent curiosity.

"Aerith convinced you to go shopping?" he asked, incredulously. Zack nodded, grinning wildly.

"Yeah, it was so fun!"

"You hate shopping," Cloud frowned.

"Uh-huh, but Aerith showed me this awesome store!" Zack said, practically bouncing with excitement. Cloud stared at Zack for a long moment, the grin on Zack's face never faltering.

"Why do I feel like I don't wanna know what's in that bag?"

"You _should_ want to know. I got us some great things," Zack smiled, reaching into the bag. Cloud put a hand to his forehead, expecting the worst. After all, he couldn't describe some of the gifts that Zack had given him over the years as being _great_. Usually, they were so embarrassing that Cloud never spoke of them again. He was relieved, however, when all Zack pulled out was a bar of soap. An ordinary-looking bar of orange soap.

"Um, okay... I was expecting something that you were going to torture me with."

Zack looked offended.

"Torture you? Hey, now, I don't _torture _you. I call it _loving_ you."

"Sometimes, I can't tell the difference," Cloud muttered. Zack pouted, and Cloud couldn't help but smirk.

"Whatever. It's not just a bar of soap," Zack said, holding the thing up and staring at it proudly.

"It's not?"

"Nope. They had different kinds there. This one's called S_exy Peel_."

"You're kidding, right?" Cloud asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Not in the least. Says it on the label. Even comes with a description," Zack said. He watched Cloud, expectantly, and Cloud sighed.

"Go ahead. Let's hear it."

"'Kay," Zack grinned. "_Our delectable lemon and lime marmalade soap with just a touch of sex appeal_."

"Great," Cloud said, sarcastically. Zack pouted again.

"Aww, come on, I bought these things for _you_."

"Sorry, Zack. Go on."

Zack put the soap down on Cloud's desk, and reached back into the bag, retrieving another item.

He pulled out a round pink and purple-colored ball with a small false flower in the top of it. Cloud could smell the strong scent from where he was sitting.

"What is that thing? It's not really my color," Cloud said, wrinkling his nose at the bright shade of pink.

"This, my friend, is a bath bomb. But, again, I had to pick the perfect one."

"Which is—?"

"_Sex bomb_," Zack simply stated. Cloud fidgeted in his chair, and blushed.

"Z-Zack... This is the kind of thing I meant before. Your gifts are always kind of... seductive, and embarrassing."

"That's the whole point. Gawd, I'm fun to have around, aren't I?" Zack laughed, placing the bath bomb down on the desk as well.

"Oh yeah. That one said _whip your clothes off for this ultra sexy Bath Bomb of seduction_," Zack added. Cloud tried to hide his blushing face as Zack reached into the bag once again. He would never admit it out loud, but being seduced by Zack wasn't always a bad thing.

"Last but not least... Ta da!" Zack shouted, presenting another bath bomb. This one was small and white with a hand etched into it.

"What's this one?" Cloud asked, taking it out of Zack's hand to look at it closer.

"It's called _Sex In the Shower_. Description, _for a hands on, steamy shared shower_."

Cloud took one timid glance at Zack, and quickly placed the bomb on the desk with the other items. Zack just stared at his partner, waiting for a response.

"So? What do you think?" he asked.

"You... want to take this to the bathroom, don't you?" Cloud couldn't look at him. The blush on his face was too immense.

"You bet I do. But, only if you want to."

Cloud sighed, glancing at his neglected laptop and his story that was collecting virtual dust.

"Ugh, might as well. I'm not going to get any work done now, especially if you're going to be whining for me to take a bath with you," he said, hopping up from his chair. Zack slipped an arm around his waist as he gathered up his purchases.

"We'll see who's whining in a few minutes."

Cloud buried his face into Zack's chest in utter embarrassment. He knew he was going to regret this.

* * *

><p>The bathroom mirror was steaming up already, and they hadn't even yet gotten in the tub. The steam was understandable, however, since Zack insisted that the tub had to be almost full. Cloud tried to convince him it was a waste of water, but Zack replied by saying that those bath items were expensive, so they might as well have a full-out luxury bath. After all, they didn't on any other occasion put this much water in the tub.<p>

Clothes were shed and discarded on the floor. Cloud hugged himself tightly, though it didn't do any good in protecting his naked self. Even after all his time with Zack, he still felt self-conscious whenever they were in situations like this.

When the tub was full, Zack got in first, and Cloud followed, sitting in front of him. The three bath items sat on the rim of the tub, just waiting to be chosen and used.

"What should we use first?" Zack asked, eyeing all three objects carefully. Cloud did the same, then hung his head low as he answered.

"M-might as well use the soap last. I'd say there's no point until the other two are out of the way." Zack smirked, as his little sweetie-pie had a point.

"Okay, then we'd better set the mood with _Sex Bomb_." Zack took the product off the side of the tub.

"Do you wanna put it in the water?" he asked, holding it out for Cloud to take. Cloud smiled—he thought Zack's gesture was kind of sweet—and lightly tossed the bath bomb into the water. It started to fizz, and with it, the water began turning purple, as a sweet, yet sharp and tangy scent started filling the air. Both men watched it bubble, entertained by the tiny water show.

Eventually, the bath bomb's rapid popping and fizzing dwindled down to nothing, and Zack eagerly awaited what would come next.

"Okay, we gonna use the other one now?"

Cloud gulped.

"Maybe we could just enjoy our bath for a little while. After all, we are using a lot of water for just one bath bomb."

"Yeah, okay. It would be kind of weird to just hop up and _do it_, wouldn't it? We need to bask in the atmosphere that _Sex Bomb_ set up for us," Zack said, placing a kiss on Cloud's shoulder. Cloud laughed out loud at Zack's words. It just sounded so funny, the way he said it. Zack didn't need an explanation for Cloud's outbreak. He smiled and joined in the laughter.

Zack wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist, and simply held him while Cloud played with the purple water between his fingers.

"You know, Zack, most people probably only use one of these bath things at a time."

"Yeah, probably. But we're so special that we get to use three in one day," Zack said, kissing the back of Cloud's neck. When he didn't get a reaction, Zack started trailing kisses down Cloud's back, his tongue and lips massaging him gently, as his hands threatened to move farther down Cloud's abdomen.

"Z-Zack—" he gasped. Zack continued his work, his hands making their way down far enough to massage Cloud in a more pleasurable spot. Cloud tried his best to stifle a moan, but failed.

"Don't you wanna use that other bath bomb?" Cloud cried out, desperate for an escape. He knew it wasn't much of one, but he didn't want to have to be _tortured_ twice in a row.

"Oh yeah," Zack said, sounding not at all perturbed. Cloud groaned as Zack hesitantly let go of him, and he hoped Zack didn't hear it. Yeah right. Zack heard it. He was occupied, however, with the next toy.

"Shower time!" he shouted, pulling the drain and letting the water run out of the tub. Cloud sighed, and wished he was back at his desk. Sometimes being Zack's partner took so much patience, and more importantly, so much _energy_.

Zack had flipped the shower on now, and water was raining down on them as they stood up to meet the spray.

"Wait, how do you want to do this? Position-wise?" Zack asked.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just get this over with."

"Of course it matters. What would you be most comfortable with?"

Cloud just stared at Zack, looking unimpressed.

"Honestly, I prefer the bed," he said.

"Do you want me to lie down and you can get on—"

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" Cloud shouted, cutting Zack off. "I don't need to hear you explain it."

* * *

><p>Kunsel was getting tired of waiting outside. He had already rung the doorbell fifteen times, and knocked another thirty when he started to figure the bell didn't work. He had a key to their place, but felt weird intruding if they were home. He usually only used that key when they were gone away and asked him to house-sit for them. He had a couple of movie tickets he wanted to drop off to them though, since he knew he wouldn't use them at this point in his currently dateless life.<p>

The car was in the yard, though, and he was sure Zack had gone out with Aerith. He thought it was weird for Cloud to not answer the door. Getting slightly worried, Kunsel unlocked the door, and took a step inside. Everything _looked_ to be in order.

"Aaah, Zack! Stop!"

"Hey, it said _hands on_ on the label, so that's what I'm doing!"

"Not gonna last long if you keep— Aaaahh!"

Kunsel nearly dropped his keys, but a huge smirk had plastered itself across his face. Nope, they were both home. He was quite sure of that. He decided to leave the movie tickets on Cloud's desk. They'd figure out who brought them eventually.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Aerith actually let you buy this stuff! I'm sure she knew you'd manipulate me with them" Cloud said, as they towelled themselves off. He was so glad to be getting dried off. Baths were supposed to be relaxing, and that one just <em>wasn't<em>. He had to say he liked the soap part. It smelled good, like citrus. Actually, he and Zack smelled like such a variety of smells now, it was hard to pinpoint which scent had come from which product.

"You know she thinks we're a cute couple. She wasn't going to deprive me of anything that might make me happy. Especially if it involved you," Zack answered.

"Yeah, me and sex. We make you happy," Cloud said, a joking tone in his voice.

"I love you."

Cloud swatted Zack playfully with his towel.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>"So how much did all that cost you?" Cloud asked. He was curled up under the bed covers now in a T-shirt and his boxer shorts. Despite the incident in the shower, he did feel refreshed now that he was washed up and ready for bed.<p>

"Hmm, don't remember. Let me get the receipt," Zack said, as he finished dressing himself in a similar attire to Cloud's. He went downstairs, and returned a minute later with the bag, the receipt in his other hand.

"Three hundred gil," Zack announced as he got into bed beside Cloud.

"You could have gotten three potions for that price."

"Those were way more fun than potions."

"Yeah, just saying."

Zack then handed Cloud the plastic bag that the purchases had been in. Cloud eyed him in confusion.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"Open it."

Cloud did as he was told and pulled out a small white heart-shaped bath bomb. He held it up above his head for a long moment before looking over at Zack.

"Do I even wanna know?"

Zack laughed.

"It's called _Tisty Tosty. If the beginning of new love had a scent, it would be this_."

"Wow, you actually bought something without the word _sex_ in it?"

"I wanted this one to be special, so I could remind you how much I love you. It's supposed to give you positive feelings or something. At least, that's what the sales lady said," Zack explained.

"You don't want me to get back in the tub right now, do you?" Cloud asked, dreading the thought.

"No, you can use that one on your own whenever you want. Maybe it will relax you when you're having a tough time working on your story."

Cloud stared into Zack's eyes, and was reminded of the many reasons why he loved him so much. He really was sweet.

"Thanks so much, Zack. You're pretty thoughtful," Cloud said, giving him quick kiss on the lips. He then placed the bath bomb on his bedside table and cuddled up in Zack's warm arms.

"I can when I want to be."

Cloud gave a light chuckle, and Zack could tell by his voice that sleep wouldn't take long coming to him.

"Goodnight, Cloudy."

* * *

><p>Kunsel couldn't believe it. What were the chances that he would actually meet a girl right after he gave away those movie tickets? The girl was funny, cute, and had taken an extreme interest in him. Kunsel's mind raced, trying to come up with some way to impress this girl, to make her want him even more. Finally, it clicked. It was worth a shot anyway. Kunsel quickly excused himself from the dinner table—promising the girl he'd return in a minute—and ran to make a call.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aerith? What exactly did Zack buy at the store today?"


End file.
